mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sassy Saddles
|occupation = Manager of Canterlot Carousel |eyes = Brilliant orange |mane = Brilliant vermilion with and stripes, with a gradient of to on the shadowed side |coat = Pale, light grayish cerulean |aura = Pale, light grayish olive |misc1 = Eyeshadow |misc1text = Moderate Persian blue |cutie mark = Pins |voice = Kelly Sheridan (English) Elsa Poisot (French) Sabine Mazay (German) Eszter Sipos (Hungarian) Elisabetta Spinelli (Italian) Izabella Bukowska (Polish) Lina Ivanova (Russian) Kateryna Butska (Ukrainian, season 5) Olena Uzlyuk (Ukrainian, S7E6) |headercolor = #AEE5FC |headerfontcolor = #E87B4A}} Sassy Saddles is a female unicorn pony and supporting character who first appears in the season five episode Canterlot Boutique. She is the manager of the couture boutique Canterlot Carousel. She is called Savvy Saddles or Sassy Sandals in some merchandise. Development and design Sassy Saddles' character model is similar to those of Princess Luna, Fleur Dis Lee, Princess Cadance, the Headless Horse, the Mane-iac, "Tropical Dream", S06E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #8, S06E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #9, and S06E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #10. She was named by Amy Keating Rogers' daughter Moira. Her design was inspired by Emily Blunt's character in The Devil Wears Prada. Depiction in the series Season five Sassy Saddles first appears in Canterlot Boutique as Rarity's manager for her new establishment in Canterlot. According to Rarity, Sassy previously worked in various Canterlot boutiques before Rarity hired her. As part of her managerial position, Sassy plans out a multi-point plan to bring the boutique a lot of business, from marketing to public relations, and she helps Rarity organize the boutique's grand opening. As soon as Canterlot Carousel is open to the public, however, Sassy assumes an over-controlling share in Rarity's business. She changes the name of the signature dress in Rarity's new clothing line without her approval, makes it the only dress sold in the boutique, and takes more orders for the dress than Rarity can handle. Sassy eventually becomes so swept up in the boutique's success that she starts to take all the credit for it. Rarity angrily confronts her and decides to close the boutique with a going-out-of-business sale, selling the dresses that she originally wanted to sell but Sassy refused to advertise. When Sassy sees how popular Rarity's other dresses are, she finally understands Rarity's rules of time, love, and couture. Before Sassy can quit her job, Rarity allows her to stay on as Canterlot Carousel's manager, and Sassy promises to run the boutique in accordance with Rarity's ways. In Rarity Investigates!, Sassy Saddles helps Rarity with her femme mystique chic line in Canterlot Carousel. Along with Rarity, Sassy rights the store after Rainbow Dash accidentally knocks everything over and chooses Rarity's outfit for the Wonderbolts' dinner that evening. Season seven In Forever Filly, Sassy frantically tries to get Canterlot Carousel ready for an upcoming spring collection debut, but Rarity remains calm and cool. When Rarity starts to miss spending time with her little sister Sweetie Belle, Sassy excuses her from the boutique to do so. Sassy is also mentioned at the beginning of Honest Apple. Season eight Sassy appears as one of Rarity's assistants at the Canterlot Fashion Show in Fake It 'Til You Make It. Season nine In The Beginning of the End - Part 2, Sassy appears as one of King Sombra's brainwashed victims on a balcony at Canterlot Castle. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Sassy takes shelter with other unicorns inside the School for Gifted Unicorns as Canterlot closes itself off from the other pony races. In The Last Problem, Sassy attends Twilight Sparkle's coronation ceremony. She also briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie In My Little Pony The Movie, Sassy Saddles appears during We Got This Together, helping Rarity decorate Canterlot for the Friendship Festival. Other depictions IDW comics Sassy Saddles appears on page 10 attending Songbird Serenade's Ponyville concert. My Little Pony (mobile game) Sassy Saddles is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of her states, "With stylish clothes and bright red hair, Sassy Saddles is one fashionista extraordinaire." The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''SASSY SADDLES runs Rarity's Carousel Boutique in Canterlot. Initially, she butted heads with the fabulous designer, but has come to embrace Rarity's vision of personalized care and love in every outfit. Under Sassy, the store is a huge hit.'' Merchandise A mini-figure toy and collector card of Sassy Saddles are to be included in the twenty-first wave of mystery packs, released under the name Savvy Saddles. On page 96 of The Ultimate Guide: All the Fun, Facts and Magic of My Little Pony, Sassy Saddles is named "Sassy Sandals". Personality Sassy Saddles displays a tendency to use clothing-related alliteration when conveying emotion. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Beginning with The Maud Couple, Sassy is added to the opening intro. Quotes Gallery References de:Sassy Saddles es:Sassy Saddles pl:Sassy Saddles ru:Сасси Сэдлз Category:Supporting characters Category:Fashion designers Category:Featured articles